Golf club manufacturers have designed golf club heads to accommodate the general preferences of its users as well as the individual user's golfing ability. Some golf club manufacturers also have designed golf club heads to accommodate the preferences of an individual user, such as an individual's preference for the golf club head's look and feel. Some golf club manufacturers also have designed golf club heads to accommodate other events associated with golf play. For example, some individuals dislike feeling vibrations in the golf club after hitting a golf ball. Thus, some golf club heads may be designed to lessen the undesirable vibrations during play, while maintaining elements to assist the individual with his/her game. Some golf club heads comprise an insert within a cavity of the golf club head in order to lessen the undesirable vibrations during play. However, the insert within the cavity can become dislodged within the cavity during impact. Therefore, an insert that can mechanically secure into the cavity to prevent dislodging is manufactured.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the golf clubs and their methods of manufacture. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the golf club heads with cavities and related methods. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of golf club heads with cavities and related methods herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “contain,” “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “side,” “under,” “over,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of golf clubs and methods of manufacture described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
“Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types.
The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.